Finding love
by mystic emeralds
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran shared a past. A beautiful one, infact.When she decides to break free and forget everything she had, that meant Syaoran too....Destiny, however seemed to have a mind of it's own when it concerned them. after all,they were meant to be !
1. Prologue

Hey everyone!! , this is my first fic and I hope it works on well, I have some ideas to try about…. Please review and tell me what you think, ne?? 

Disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP. Wish I could own Syaoran though!!

_**PROLOGUE: **_

The crimson sun dipped ever so lightly over the beach. The waves transformed into gentle caresses on the blushing sky. A lone girl sat at the coffee bar, gazing wistfully at the scenery. "_I need a break_" she thought. "_I need to escape somewhere_". Sipping the mocha, she saw the sun set slowly, turning bright orange and descending into the ocean, casting a reddish hue over the thatched bamboo roof. It was going to be tough, probably painful too, "_but I need to do it_" she decided resolutely. She got up and strode towards the bill counter, paid for her coffee and walked out, in fast strides.

At the bar, a young man noticed her striding off in a hurry. He sat sipping the espresso unhurriedly and stared unknown to himself at her retreating back when suddenly a flash from her hand caught his eye. Something fell from her hand neatly on the soft sand at the doorstep. She didn't seem to notice and walked away. He left the mug on the table and rushed towards the door, calling out to her "_Oye, you seem to have dropped something!_ ". But the slight rumble of the waves caused his call to go unheard. He saw her disappear in darkness, sighed and looked down at his feet. Picking up he noticed it was a bracelet. Made of white gold, it had tiny diamonds interspersed between miniature emerald butterflies. The clasp was broken. He stared at it, frowning slightly. "_Why does this look familiar?_" he traced the pattern in his hand unconsciously and walked over to his table. "_Now where have I seen it before? I'm sure I have, but where_?" he wondered. He picked up his cup for a sip when he froze suddenly "_Shit, I am such a fool!_ "He exclaimed and ran out with the bracelet in hand, throwing some change on the counter. "_I've been so stupid_" he thought running into the darkness. "_I can't miss her, not again!_"

He sprinted along the beach, moonlight washing the waves with a pale hue. He stopped after sometime, looking around frantically. It was over crowded today, What with the New Year beach party revving up. He stood in the middle of the excited crowd, who were jostling him to and fro, all eager to get to the party in time. He sighed, running a hand frustratedly through his hair,"_how do I find you now, Kino?_ "And kicked a trashed cola can straight ahead. Too bad a girl came into the view suddenly; it stuck her ankle with force. He cursed and mumbled a quick apology and left the scene. The said girl seemed to be really pissed off and was glaring heatedly at him.

"_I don't know!_" she wailed as she dejectedly wriggled her toes in and out of the sand. "_How could I be so careless Tomoyo?_" she launched herself at her friend sobbing. Tomoyo sighed and said reassuringly "_there there, don't cry now. How about we go and re trace your step to the hotel, maybe we can spot it somewhere?_" She got up and offered her hand to her friend,"_come on now, we might find it if we are lucky_". They trudged along the beach, Tomoyo stealing a glance at her friend occasionally "_she's really upset_" she thought. "_Wonder why she's so attached to that bracelet of hers_". She looked up just in time to see a can come hurtling across her. She was about to open her mouth and warn her friend but damage was done already. She saw a guy standing with his hands in his pockets. "_I'm sorry_" he said distractedly and rushed away in the other direction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura stared at the guy's retreating figure and looked at her foot. It had swelled and was throbbing. "_Are you all right, Kura?_" Tomoyo asked. "_Yeah, it hurts though, I can't walk anymore Tomoyo and besides I seem to have lost it anyways_" she looked forlornly at the moon "_Now I can never find him_", she thought. "_**Damn it!**_" she cursed and got up, wincing at the pain.

Not too far away, Syaoran was venting out his frustration on a lone palm tree. "_**damn it!**_" and punched the tree hard, causing it to sway a bit

Author's note: Well, so how was it?? …. reviews please? Pretty please with a cherry top?? :D . It would do so good to boost my morale you know, being the new comer that I am!!  .

I also need someone to beta my story. It started with sudden burst of inspiration that I had but I really need someone to establish this story line more decidedly, work out ideas and such?? So if you think this plot has a good future and are ready to beta this , would you please let me know ??  Thanks 


	2. I See You !

Disclaimer: Ok ok, i don't own clamp or it's characters :)

* * *

Deft crisscross patterns were being shaded over the sketch board. She stood a minute later and examined her work. Sunlight was streaming over the slant window panes, giving a warm, fuzzy glow to the work space. The office space itself was Spartan, barring to the table cluttered with unfinished designs, color pencils and such. The purple bodice gown which was currently sitting finished on her board seemed to satisfy her finally. It was to be layered, in soft tissue like material, adding volume to the knee length gown. The patterns of white pearls crisscrossed near the waist to create a chaotic effect seemed perfect.

She sighed and drew a lone butterfly wing over the shoulder strap and thought "finally, I'm done". It was late afternoon, close to evening. The Tokyo harbor looked splendid with the sun setting ever so gracefully. She stood gazing at the sea.

Tonight was THE night. The big one, as Mia had called it.

Just as she thought, a harassed looking face popped in suddenly from the door, _"Akane-sama, I don't want to rush you or anything but you see, we are already running late and-"_

"_I'm done Mia"_, she gestured to the design on the sketch board _"and I am sorry for keeping you worried. Could you please take this design to Eriol for the finishing?"_

Mia didn't say a word and simply hurried out with the design.

* * *

Tokyo Ritz was decked up for the night. The paparazzo was in frenzy, what with all the stars Asia having descended there. The media shutterbugs couldn't stop clicking. And why wouldn't it be? The much elusive designer of Tokyo, Akane Ishikuro was launching her new collection, "The Diva".

"_-yes , we are excited at seeing her collection this time , seeing that other designers are still trying to grasp the haute couture set by Miss Ishikuro last year. She's known for having a knack at creating sheer beauty out of everything, making her the rising star of fashion scene globally. The Diva is going to be unveiled today at Tokyo Ritz-"_

"_-This is Mizuki Kanataka from the Rising Sun. As you can see, we are at the, probably, biggest event of the year, the unveiling of "The Diva", the collection by our very own Designer, Miss Akane Ishikuro.-"_

"_-I love her designs! Who would not? Infact I am wearing one of her creations right now, isn't it stunning?-"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Man, we are late Syaoran! Where am I going to sit?"_ Meiling grumbled.

"_You should not be complaining, Mei",_ Syaoran said crossly. _"I am the one who will have to struggle for getting those pictures now. Just look at them,"_ he gestured to those photographers squabbling at the space in front of the ramp. _"I hardly can squeeze myself through that crowd. Is it always like that?"_

Meiling smiled _"You really are new to this, ne Syaoran?"_ she teased_. "Akane is really the queen of fashion. You will understand that when you will see her designs today. She hardly ever comes out, except for unveiling her creations and is quite the mystery girl. Can you believe that the press has been trying to uncover her personal life ever since she exploded on the fashion scene 3 years ago and still has no clue as to even what she's exactly?"_ She explained.

"_Seems to me like she does that deliberately, to keep up the hype for her designs"_ Syaoran murmured, earning a light slap from her. _"Well, I'll be down there" _he said, indicating to the area designated to press. She nodded, retreating towards the reporters' column and waited for the show to begin.

Syaoran managed to get a vintage spot, right on the top of the steps in front of the ramp, giving him a clear view of the entire scene. There was a fuzzy glow to the atmosphere. White drapes were slowly being raised, indicating that the show was going to begin in a moment. Slowly, a lilting melody came wafting which surprised Syaoran. _"Dies Irae, Mozart's Requiem?"_ he wondered_. "She's got the class"._ It had been ages since he had heard it.

* * *

_  
- Dainty little fingers glided effortlessly over the piano. She had her eyes closed, letting the music wash over her. The tempo was slowly picking up. Syaoran watched, mesmerized. He couldn't help but wonder what was more beautiful, the music or the goddess playing it. And all off a sudden it stopped. He jerked out of the trance, to see the girl looking at him shyly._

_Before he could ask who she was, His mother strode into the room. _

"_Ah, Syaoran, I see you have already met our little guest?" she smiled fondly at the little girl. "This is Sakura Kinomoto, daughter of Fujitaka uncle" Syaoran nodded, not taking his eyes of her. The said girl blushed even more. "And Sakura dear, that's my son, Syaoran." she said. "Now why don't you introduce yourself while I send some refreshments for you kids?", and Li Yelan walked out, smiling. _

_The girl came forward hesitantly and extended her hand, "nice to meet you Syaoran-kun" she said. Syaoran turned beet-red and mumbled "me too" and rushed out of the room._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_The requiem became his favorite melody ever since that day._

* * *

Syaoran shook out of his memories as he was blinded by the flash lights of the cameras for a second. He saw that the models were walking down the ramp, in exquisitely crafted gowns which had resulted in the frenzy of shutterbugs.

People bent forward, looking expectantly. Reporters and critics started scribbling away madly.

"_Showtime",_ he thought and proceeded taking photographs.

* * *

As he clicked away expertly, Syaoran started to understand the reason behind the madness for Akane Ishikuro's creations. Each one of her designs was, in one word, exquisite. There was a surreal feel to every one of them, like they were heavenly. Like the one on the ramp now. It was a deep midnight blue dress, tapering down with twinkling diamonds scattered here and there. It looked like the serene night sky, draped elegantly_. "Wow",_ he thought, _"It's like magic"._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we now present the very designer of the magical Diva collection, Miss Akane Ishikuro."_

Applause sounded magnificently throughout the hall. The lights from the cameras were almost blinding. In a stunning purple knee length gown, walking alongside a cheering model was Akane Ishikuro herself.

Syaoran looked up from the lens of the camera in wonderment. She was beautiful. He surely hadn't expected her to be so young either. Dressed elegantly, with no make-up, she looked amazing. She walked with the grace of a model herself, smiling at everyone. If it was possible, the press went even more berserk and began clicking away madly. In an attempt to salvage the best shot, He moved forward and started taking snaps. He had heard how hard it is to get the pictures of the said designer and was not going to risk it.

As she turned to walk away, He brought down his camera for changing the angle when he heard her gasp audibly. Looking up, he saw that she was staring in his direction with a bewildered face. But the next second, she turned impassive and walked away from the ramp. He looked around himself to see what had caused that sudden reaction. On finding nothing, he shrugged inwardly and started walking towards Meiling.

Akane, walked towards the backstage in a daze. Mia rushed forward, attending to the media, stating politely that as usual Miss Akane wouldn't be giving any interviews and always prefers to let her work speak for herself. Eriol was standing there, beaming. He was about to open his mouth and compliment her when he noticed that she looked different. Her eyes were unfocussed and she looked troubled. Sensing something amiss, He immediately took her through the backdoor towards the parking, with her following silently. He drove straight towards her apartment, calling up Mia on the way to pack up the show. He hardly had reached the door when it flung open.

* * *

Tomoyo was just back from the annual shareholders meet of her mother's company, Daidouji Toys Ltd. Being the lone heiress to it, she had to chair the meeting, discussing the turnovers and strategies for the upcoming year with the shareholders. As soon as she entered, she called up her friend to ask how the show was going on and was surprised when she heard Mia lift up the phone.

"_But Tomoyo-san, Akane-san already left with Eriol-san. He said she wasn't feeling well so would be driving her home"_

_

* * *

  
_

Ushering her and Eriol inside, she hugged her friend tightly. When there was no response, it worried her even more. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her forcefully.

"_Sakura!"_ she finally shouted _"What happened? You need to tell me, I can't help you if you sit staring at the wall with the face like you have seen a ghost"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

Sakura, The "Akane Ishikuro", looked up with a blank expression. _"Syaoran" _she said and promptly fainted.

* * *

Authors note: One word: REVIEWS !!

* * *

Also , thanks to **MistyWing **for reviewing !! :) Yeah , Syaoran should have looked up and Sakura should have seen more closely ..... but if they would, my story wouldn't go forward anywhere , ne ?? :)


	3. You happened

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own CCS or Clamp or Syaoran. Happy??

Authors note: chapter 3 is up... As usual, nothing beats the late sunday afternoon mood for spinning out my story. hope you people enjoy it. !!

.

* * *

Eriol sighed, shaking his head. Resignedly, he looked outside the elegant French windows, which were casting a long shadow in the room. The pale autumn sky clashed violently with the brilliant hues of Deep browns and light yellows of the withering leaves. The sun was setting, highlighting the Koyo in his garden.

Tomoyo turned around, walking in a slow pace towards the garden. He took this as his cue and followed her, silently. She found a small bench by the waterfall to sit, and turned her gaze towards Eriol, who was standing in front of her, arms crossed.

_  
"But what really happened?"_ he finally asked._ "That, Eriol, is something which only those two know. She has never told it to anyone after that."_ Tomoyo whispered softly.

Eriol ran a hand dazedly through his hair._ "Let me get this straight", _he said.

_  
"Akane-"_

_  
"Sakura"_

_  
"It'll take me sometime, calling her that"_ he said. Tomoyo nodded, giving a small smile, to let him continue.

_  
"So Sakura and this guy, Syaoran were lovers?"_

Tomoyo nodded again, reaching out to play with the water by the pond, gesturing that she was still listening.

_  
"And then, suddenly Sakura decided to run away? Just like that !" ,_ he exclaimed.

_  
"I told you Eriol, I am missing some details myself. I was in London, pursuing my MBA."_

Eriol sat beside her finally. _"Knowing her, I don't think we can persuade her into telling what happened?"_

She shook her head._ "She's quite stubborn."_ she smiled fondly.

Eriol nodded, smiling with her. _"But that's what is surprising Tomoyo! For all her stubborness, I find it hard to believe that she'd give up everything she had and walk out of her own life."_

Tomoyo sighed wistfully. _"I know. I have tried so many times to make her open up, Atleast a bit. But she hasn't let anyone inside her façade since then"_

The sun had set completely by now. The garden lit up with soft white lights, lighting up the path. He rose and beckoned her inside. The walked in companionable silence, the same question whirring in their mind.

_  
"What had happened?"_

* * *

.

.

.

_"And then you happened." He said, stroking her cheek lovingly._

_  
It was a late April evening. The Sakura trees in the main gardens of the Li mansion were in full bloom. The Li's had arranged for a Hanami that evening. Guests strolled around, with flutes of champagne doing rounds. Yelan Li, smiled and attended to all of them, being a perfect host._

_  
Secluded from all of them, A few meters away, was Syaoran, with Sakura in his arms._

_  
She laughed a delicate musical laugh. "Ne Syaoran, you can be so romantic sometimes"_

_  
"I try." he said and leaned closer. She stopped smiling and looked into his eyes lovingly._

_  
He caught a small sakura blossom and tucked it behind her ear slowly._

_"I love you, Sakura" he said, touching his forehead with hers. "She pulled back and looked at him. "I love you too, Syaoran" she said, before grazing her lips over his slightly and teasingly. He dove in, taking the opportunity, kissing her deeply. His tongue moved over her lips and she sighed contently, opening her mouth slightly for him to taste her._

_  
"It was such an addictive thing", she thought. "Kissing him"_

_  
He slowly brought his hand up her back, tangling it in her curly hair, gently kneading her scalp. She pressed herself closer to him, causing him to stifle a groan._

_  
"Sakura!" He exclaimed and dove in for a passionate kiss, his hand gripping her hips. When she moaned, He gave a small grunt of satisfaction and moved down to her earlobe, flicking it with his tongue and nipping it occasionally._

_  
She laid her head back and moaned when she realized he had found her sensitive spot._

_  
She tilted her neck to give him better access. Her hands reached for his chest, feeling his taut muscles all the way._

_  
Her hand slowly moved up to his neck, grabbing a fistful of hair, tousled chocolate hair-_

.

.

* * *

_"So what would you prefer, Akane-sama?"_ Mia asked tentatively, holding the pale amber halter-neck in one hand and a dark black corseted top in another.

She jerked out of her memory._ "Damn it" _she thought. "_I can't let those memories come up again"_ and banged her fist angrily on the wall.

Mia flinched. it was rare of her boss to be angry. She had a naturally pleasing and sweet disposition.

_  
"Ano, Akane-sama?"_ she said.

Sakura looked up and stared at the two tops she was supposed to be approving for the photo shoot. The pale amber color of the halter top had triggered familiar emotions in her.

Familiar eyes, familiar memories.

Mia fidgeted uneasily. She had a half mind to run away from the office, berating herself for choosing such a wrong time to-

_  
"Take the black bodice, Mia"_ Sakura gently instructed.

_  
"Huh, she's back to normal again?"_ Mia let out a sigh of relief inwardly.

_  
"And team it up loose, layered crisp white skirt. Be minimal on the accessories and makeup. A silvery black eye shadow should suffice. Anything else?"._

Mia shook her head and turned to head out.

_  
"Oh and Mia?"_ she looked back at Sakura.

_  
"Could you send me a list of the press invites for the Diva collection last month? The premiere_?"

Mia stared for a minute and nodded mutely. Walking towards her cabin, She wondered why her boss was acting so strangely today.

_  
"She wants to talk to the press?_"

In all those years Mia had worked for Akane Ishikuro, This was definitely the most unexpected request she had heard.

* * *

Authors note: For all those who read my story, could you please take some time and review? anything you want to say, just so long as you review? It is not that i want you people to flood me with reviews every single time i update. Honestly, i don't think i write so well. But your inputs  
are really valuable and would appreciate it a lot !! ..... REVIEWS, PLEASE !! :)

* * *


	4. Cold, Confessions, Cheshire cat and Kero

**Author's musings:** I must have procrastinated for this chapter for two weeks. I feel that for a newbie like me , writing stories are never easy. continuing an existing one is even more difficult. And it doesnt help if my plot keeps changing every minute :) but then the thrill of creating your own world of characters is addictive, always!

Allright, enough of the Zen of being an author. hope you enjoy the chapter. Arigatou :)

**Disclaimer:** I swear i don't own Syaoran or any characters of Clamp. They just won't let me do that !!

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

_"...."_

_"Please?"_

_"...."_

_"Mou Syaoran, do you have to be so stubborn about it?"_

_"Yes.'_

_"...."_

Syaoran sighed and finally looked up, laying aside the developed photo on a photo stand. He felt weary, working from morning over shoot he had done a week ago. He knew most of the people in his profession considered it to be quite a primitive and old fashioned. But Syaoran had preferred to add his personal touch to bring life to those exquisite moments he was fortunate to capture.

The smooth velvety feel of the negatives in the solution, the engagingly slow wait that accompanies it for the picture to gracefully materialize more often resulted in developing a work of art, timeless and eternally treasured. Sure, he knew the joys of digital photography. However, he mused, It could never seem to capture life enough.

_"Meiling. I am not your average dip and scoop camera man. I am a professional photographer."_

_"I know Syaoran. But-"_

He raised his hand to interrupt her tirade.

_"Then you should also know why I did The Diva and why I am not interested in anything else."_

Meiling rubbed her forehead slightly. The Black room was slightly disconcerting for her eyes. She had trouble looking at a vaguely distant figure of Syaoran at the end of the room, standing at the processing table. She shuffled her feet and hoisted herself up the desk. She looked up at him with a small smile. After a few minutes she wordlessly slid of her sitting position, turning around to gather her coat.

Syaoran eyed her critically. Her unnatural calm was unnerving. He had half expected her to launch an offense, start arguing voraciously or simply plead. That look on her face suggested otherwise. What? She was smiling? And, he squinted slightly, looking at her slight upturned wry smile. It definitely didn't feel good.

_"Ne, Syaoran. I don't think I told you whose interview I want you to accompany me for?"_ She said, while fumbling with her purse, searching for keys.

Syaoran walked hesitantly forward and searched her face.

"_Who?"_

She jerked her head up, grinning widely.

_"Touya Kinomoto."_ She said and walked out of the door.

Shock. Surprise. Anger. Confusion. Doubt. And many other emotions he couldn't lay a hand on coursed through him rapidly.

He stared at the door, stupefied. It didn't make any sense that Meiling would know what was his relationship with Touya Kinomoto was. 'Unless" , He thought. "Unless-"

The door opened slightly and Meiling peeked in. _"Ne, Syaoran. Wouldn't you want to discuss this with a hot cup of chocolate probably? Am sure you won't be saying no anymore, will you?"_ She was grinning like a Cheshire cat now.

Syaoran started. He nodded vaguely, following her. "She better not know" He wryly thought.

* * *

The Orchid Blooms was a quaint little restaurant in Omotesandō Hills. Designed with Victorian elegance, the cafe was a favourite among the Tokyo's elite. Flawless ambience and world class cuisine made that a natural phenomenon.

A young man, clad in a formal Armani business suit walked into it with a casual air. The maitre d walked upto him immediately, murmuring in a discreet fashion and withdrew after seating him comfortably at a private table.

The said man lounged, sipping the wine the waiter silently placed on the table and waited for his guests.

_"It's been a long time Syaoran"_ he mused.

* * *

Sakura stared at him. He seemed to understand her mood, and was trying to comfort her presently, snuggling up next to her after managing to slip inside the comforter.

She sniffled and turned to her bedside table. Grabbing hold of a tissue, she sneezed loudly. _"Stupid blasted cold!"_ she whined.

Suddenly she felt something really warm brushed the small of her back. She sighed and turned to her side. He was looking at her dolefully, and seemed to be trying to warm her up.

She stroked his ears lovingly. _"I am fine. See, it's just a cold. "_

The giant Labrador rubbed its muzzle to her face. She smiled.

_"Aww Kero! You are such a baby."_ She said, stroking his fur now. He seemed to be still assessing her health, staring at her sombrely. _"I'll be fine in a day or two. And then we can go out and play again."_

His ears perked up on hearing her last sentence. He barked loudly immediately. She burst out laughing.

_"Really Kero, you seem to love those doggy friends of yours at the park more than Me."_ she teased. He immediately put up a sober expression again. She grinned and patted his back, signalling him to go to his room. He refused to budge and snuggled upto her again.

Sakura sighed and lied back on her pillow.

_"You do care a lot for me, don't you?"_ she whispered, staring up, at the ceiling. There was only a slight shift in the weight as the dog made itself comfortable next to her. He seemed to have no intention of letting her sleep alone. She stroked his fur, absentmindedly.

She looked out of the window. The Gingko trees near the perimeter of the compound wall rustled slightly. Autumn seemed to be fading fast to winter. Soon it would be time for snow cones, hot chocolates with marshmallows, and wriggling toes in front of the heater.

Sakura smiled ruefully. It had been quite a while since she had enjoyed the winter. It would take the company of a certain person for her to remind how cosy winters can get. And for now, she had to concentrate on her winter collection, 'Maiden ice'. And after that she could take her break.

After all, being Akane Ishikuro was very tiring. The constant facade of a stoic and sober designer was something she would never have imagined herself doing. If there was anything Sakura never liked, it was it was lying. Yet she did that on a daily basis since two years.

_._

_._

_"Mia, if there is any color that I am not particularly fond of, it has to be brown. I find it too uninviting for my tastes."_

_._

_._

_"But Tomoyo, I am happy. This is something i have always wanted to do since a child. Why would you even think otherwise?'_

_._

_._

_"No Eriol! Am entirely fine and I don't want to talk about it. The past has never been my comfort zone to discuss about."_

.

.

Wrong. Completely, wretchedly wrong.

She 'Loved' Chocolate brown, how could she not, after looking in those loving eyes which took her breath away every single time?

Music had always been her passion. Sakura had dreamt that she would eventually go on to be a pianist. Oh, how she missed the soul satisfying peace she felt when playing her beloved piano.

And, she admitted to herself, she was far from being fine. It was a wonder how she had managed to stop herself from self destruction. But sustenance had always been her forte. She was a survivor. However being pleased with past was never an option. She was holding on to it too tightly. She had wondered initially why she couldn't let herself go. Somewhere down the line she had realized that she had never wanted to. So throwing such a conflicting emotion in the deepest recesses of her mind, she had pretended to have moved on.

She gave out another sigh and looked down. Kero was asleep already. He would probably get up in the night, she thought. Sleep was closing in. The cold had taken its toll on her system. She felt wasted and weak.

_"He cared too, Kero"_ She said to the sleeping form next to her_."_

_For me...Atleast I thought he did."_

And she drifted into a troubled sleep.

A watchful figure moved slightly from the shadows of her doorway, watching her sleep.

_"You have had enough Sakura. It's time you come out of your hopeless misery. This time, winter will thaw your frozen heart. I promise."_

And a determined Tomoyo walked briskly from the passage

* * *

**A/N notes:** For all those who have bothered to read my story, a big wave and thanks!! (grinning madly). You have no idea how happy it feels when i see that so many people have read my story.

Thanks a lot for those who have put my story on their alerts list too. it makes me feel special !!

And for my reviewers , **Michiko14anime** and **Sodapup** , a bone crushing hug with complemetary cookies, doughnuts and thanks. :)

* * *

* * *


	5. sunrise in the subway

**Authors note:** Yeah yeah , i know. So I had this really stupid urge to write. And since the plotline took another dramatic shift today morning , (in my head, o'course !) i thought it would be safe to pen down my ideas before they decide to swing the other way again. :)

Thank you for reading. Arigatou. :)

**Disclaimer:** I got angry and hostile looks when i tried to Buy Syaoran and Yukito and all the other characters from Clamp, the other day. i know, sad right?

* * *

**PS:** No probs, I plan to kidnap them in the dead of monday night, next week. Just don't let them know allright ? :D

* * *

The car glided smoothly down the road. Winter seemed to be in a hurry to come in, puffing occasionally buffets of cold air on to unsuspecting pedestrians, making them cling to their coats and curse under breath. People moved down the walk in a single mass, jostling their way through. The subway station was round the corner which explained the sudden rush of humanity down in Pearl Avenue.

A young lady, wrapped snugly in an ultramarine blue trench coat fought her way through the busy crowd. Her pale eyes searched for the electronic board and visibly relaxed when she saw that it was still due, in another 10 minutes. Her eyes darted around, looking for a free seat. She went and plonked herself immediately on it.

The guy next to her stared at her amusedly.

"_8'o clock train, huh?"_ he asked.

She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, and I am so glad I could make it in time."

He nodded, understanding.

"_I know. It is frustrating to see the train zoom by when you are just a minute late, ne?"_

She smiled. There was a polite pause in the conversation and both of them looked up to see the train bounding inside from the dark subway. Passengers were getting up, gathering their belongings and heading forward.

She turned to face him. But before she could speak, He beat her to it.

"_It was nice talking to you. May I know the lady's good name?"_ He said, giving a mock bow.

She smiled teasingly.

"_It was nice talking to you too. I'm Mia Amamiya."_

He grinned widely and replied at her unspoken question.

"_Yukito Tsukishiro",_ shaking her hand and disappeared in the wave of commuters.

* * *

_._

_._

_Amino Marabukawa , Kito Takure – Nippon Herald_

_Mizuki Kanataka , Saito Ling- Daily Sun_

_Yamato Kagurame , Shin Chan – E'Li Fashion_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sue Bridget , Mark Richardson – Vogue_

_Meiling Rae Yukito Tsukishiro – Sesame Street_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

So Syaoran was not officially listed in the press invite.

Sakura sniffed and took a sip of her coffee again. The cold had made her weak. She stretched her legs and curled it back, snuggling deeper in the comforter.

Mia had dropped by her home that evening, giving her the samples of the designs for the fall winter collection. Sakura had insisted her to have some coffee too but the girl had politely refused, stating a previous engagement and rushed out of the house only to come bounding in a minute later and handing over the press invite list of the Diva she had managed to procure.

Sakura had immediately tensed on seeing the list. She vaguely nodded her assistant a good bye and started poring through the list tentatively.

Mia left with a puzzled expression, wondering if her boss was having extreme mood swings.

"_Well, She is getting eccentric lately, wonder why?"_ She shrugged n hurried to the subway.

* * *

Meiling happily whistled a tune as she drove in her usual brash way, which caused the irate cab drivers to curse very colourfully and for pedestrians to jump to the safety of the sidewalk, fearing their lives.

But Syaoran was too distracted today to even reprimand her severely as he would generally. He stared out of the window, staring absentmindedly at the blur of the roads.

Meiling gave a half glance to him before concentrating back on to the road.

"_You had no idea about this, ne Syaoran?"_ she thought, grinning a bit as she speeded through the four lane road.

"_Well let's see how long you are going to keep your secrets from me."_

* * *

"_It's fricking cold here, Syaoran" Touya grumbled._

_Syaoran shrugged and tore a glance at him exasperatedly._

"_It's worth the wait, Touya. We get the best view of the sunrise from this mountain. Now will you stop whining and let me concentrate on my shoot."_

_Touya opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Syaoran already._

"_Don't even bother. Look" and pointed to the valley beyond them._

_Touya whipped his head sharply and was awestruck._

_The sun was a delicate orange with yellow creeping in it almost shyly. It was gliding up gracefully, shining ever so brilliantly every passing minute. The mist which was swirling around it was dressed in a subtle reddish hue. The lush green rice fields down the valley seemed out of an artists creation, picture perfect._

_Neither of them spoke for the next 15 minutes, silently trying to capture the majestic sun on the way to his throne._

_After he finished his roll of film, Syaoran looked up._

"_Now, wasn't it worth the wait?"_

_Touya nodded silently, bringing down the camera but still eyeing the scenery greedily._

"_It was brilliant Syaoran. Just perfect. I think I will submit them for the photographer's summit competition._

_Syaoran smiled. "Good for you" he said and thumped his back._

"_What about you. What are you going to put as your entry? This?" and pointed his finger to the rising sun._

"_Well, these pictures are sure amazing but no, I won't be submitting these. I've got something else in mind."_

"_Something to do with cherry blossoms maybe?" Touya asked, nudging him playfully on the ribs as they got up from the cliff peak._

_Syaoran glared._

"_None of your business."_

"_Now now, Syaoran. You should know it is exactly my business what you do with that dear cousin of mine." Touya said slyly with a twisted smile "although i think i am better of not knowing all the details, seeing how you people go about prancing around the entire mansion like inseperable, lust ridden-."_

_If not earlier, Syaoran was blushing profusely now._

"_I – It's not like- We are not-"_

_Touya laughed boisterously. Oh, how he was enjoying himself._

_Syaoran was muttering silent curses under his mouth. Touya thought he heard words like "Moron"_

"_Peeping tom" and "Privacy"._

_Touya finally stilled his laugh and glanced at the beet red Syaoran. Laying a hand on his shoulder as they walked back to the jeep, he said good naturedly._

"_Just take care of her, Will you? She has been precious to me always. So you better keep her happy, or you will have some answering to do."_

_Syaoran snorted and looked at him disbelievingly._

"_You think I will ever hurt her?" he asked._

_Touya shrugged and started the jeep._

"_You are the only one who 'can' Syaoran. But I don't think you 'will". Or I would never let you near her." He turned to him, half grinning._

_Syaoran rolled his eyes._

"_Whatever you say, 'Big Brother'"_

_Touya smacked his head playfully._

_Syaoran ducked and laughed._

_After two more attempts to thrash Syaoran and failing, Touya sighed and revved up the engine._

"_Cherry Blooms?" he asked._

"_Yeah, The Li mansion is empty today. Mom is visiting Shiefa in Hong Kong."_

_The car speeded up the countryside, raising a cloud of dust behind them._

* * *

.

.

.

"_So we meet again, Touya?"_ Mused Syaoran.

He shook himself out of his reverie and looked ahead to see that they had almost arrived. The Omontesando avenue was 4 blocks away.

"_Looks like you haven't given up on us yet. Too bad that i can't the same about us."_ He thought as the car speeded round the corner.

* * *

_Authors notes:_ Thank you for reading my story. But what i don't understand is that why no one reviews. i mean, i see i have 100 visitors but hardly anyone has reviewed. Don't get me wrong. I don't think you should review every single time, make me famous and let the world know how brilliant my stories are. No, I don't think any of those three is necessary for a mediocre author like me. But unless you people tell me , I can't correct myself.

So please? Jus drop in a line if u thought (even for a second) that you liked the story ? thank you !! :)

* * *

To **michiko14anime** , Thanks for being ever so loyal in reviewing my dumb ass story. You have no idea how reading your review makes my day !! ...

**ps:**The cookies and doughnuts are on the way , with lemon meringue pies joining them , as complimentary tokens of thanks !!

* * *


	6. Icy Confrontations

* * *

**Authors words:** Hah. I am becoming quite the pro now. (_Nods her head eagerly_). Look how i can spin out a chapter of such finnese with no effort at all. It's amazing, i marvel at my own genius. Stick with me, My innocent readers and i can take you to the heights of story telling that none have ever experienced.

**Rock Lee grin**

_***groan***_ who am i kidding. I was banging my head all through the chapter trying to put some sense to the tangled mess i seem to be writing lately. And as usual, I am so glad that there are people who read my story and making feel like that me head bashing myself was worth, after all. Arigatou :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** God, don't you ever listen ?? I . Do . Not . Own . Syaoran.

* * *

Touya looked up from his reverie. The grey skies had grown considerably darker, deepening the hue to a rich midnight blue shade. It seemed to be in a contemplative mood, wondering what today's outcome might be.

He sighed.

The sky seemed to grumble.

_"I know it's troublesome. But someone has to make those two see sense."_

He looked down and murmured.

_"Great. Now I am having conversations with myself."_

_"That",_ Meiling said sliding into the chair next to him,

_"Is the first sign of madness, Touya."_

* * *

_"She's going mad."_ Mia whispered conspiringly to Eriol.

Eriol laughed loudly. The sound echoed across the glass panels. Mia flinched.

_"Eriol-san !"_

_"What? I couldn't help it. That was so ridiculously absurd."_ He said, shrugging.

They were standing in the hallways of Sapphire, The office of Akane Ishikuro in Sendagaya 3-chrome. Eriol had dropped by when Sakura had insisted on him to have a look at the "Maiden Ice" designs before they were finalised.

Mia looked at him curiously. She held out her hand and started ticking her fingers as she spoke.

_"She walks out of The Diva show without even acknowledging the press. Then she is suddenly interested in the press invitees list. And now, she wants to make it strictly a no-press event?"_ she asked with a bewildered expression.

Eriol frowned.

_"She doesn't want coverage for the 'Maiden Ice'?"_ he asked, his frown deepening.

Although Eriol knew that Sakura was trying to avoid Syaoran, for some reason He didn't see why she was taking the pains to have the event press-free.

The Sakura he knew had a fair complexion, stunning waist length auburn hair and shocking green eyes, like twin orbs of emerald shining. A dainty, fragile looking girl.

Akane Ishikuro was an entirely different story. She had stylishly cropped short, black hair. Her eyes were a light shade of black tending towards brown. Her persona had taken a major shift from the shy, carefree and mellow Sakura. Akane was a self made woman, who knew how to survive. The girl had long gone and matured into this beautiful woman he knew. There was no way anyone could even strike a resemblance to Akane Ishikuro and Sakura.

"Why, even Syaoran couldn't recognise her." He thought wryly.

So why was she scared of exposure?

_"Damn, that girl keeps too many secrets to herself."_ And annoying expression crossed his face.

Mia looked relieved. She mistook the frown as an acknowledgment for her theories. She felt glad someone understood her concern.

_"Ne, Eriol-San, Will you make her see sense then? We cannot have the event press-free like she wants. You know that it is equivalent to suicide!"_

Eriol nodded, distractedly.

_"I will do what I can."_ He said , while he was walking up to Sakura's office.

* * *

Touya looked at his table. Meiling was lounging casually, sipping her wine and taking in the surroundings. She seemed be totally absorbed in the violin melody being played by a plump, kind-looking elderly lady.

_"I see that you are enjoying my situation here."_ He thought, looking at her with a hint of irritation.

Meiling saw him glaring at her mildly. Her lips curved up the slightest bit. _"I am enjoying myself way too much to interfere. It's your show from here, Touya."_ She said to herself and continued to look interestedly at the performance. However her other senses were on alert. She could feel the thick tension in the air and knew someone was waiting to cut it.

_"Not me"_ she mused.

She could sense Syaoran was shooting death glares at both her and Touya but also knew he was too frustrated and angry to shout coherently.

_"Anytime now."_ she thought wryly and started ticking of time mentally.

_"6.....5.....4.....3.....2.....1....."_

The violinist started a complex staccato movement with her bow, lifting up the notes higher and faster. The performance was coming to an end.

_"Now"_ She said to herself and waited for the much anticipated outburst.

Which never came.

Syaoran unclenched his fist a little and loosened his grip on the table cloth.

The applause burst forth. Diners were gently clapping and beaming smiles at the lady. She smiled and waved her bow in the general direction of the crowd and slowly started another melody. This tune was light. It was quirky and had a slight touch of wistful longing, echoing distantly.

Meiling turned in surprise, forgetting her little act of ignorance and looked at Syaoran and then to Touya.

Touya was looking at Syaoran cautiously. He was certainly not expecting that behaviour either. The sudden loss of hostility had thrown everything off the track. He was uncertain now as to how to proceed.

Syaoran looked at him stoically, regarding him with no expression.

Touya let out a suffered sigh.

_"He's just the same, stubborn oaf. Although I am surprised that he has learned to control that infamous Li temper of his."_

_"Syaoran",_ He said nodding his head and reaching over to clap him over the back briefly.

_"I am glad you came."_

Syaoran didn't say anything and continued staring at him.

Meiling glanced at both of them with wary. She was still clutching her empty wine glass.

_"It's about her."_ Syaoran said.

It wasn't a question or a confirmation.

It was a fact.

Touya looked uncertain to answer, but finally shook his head assertively.

Syaoran merely looked at him with a carefully masked face, devoid of emotions.

Meiling and Touya looked at each other; both were getting extremely puzzled by his behaviour now.

They jerked their heads back when they heard a gentle movement of the chair.

Syaoran had got up.

_"Then, I am not interested."_ He stated harshly and rose, fully towering over them.

Meiling gasped. All pretense had gone now. She was getting nervous with his entirely unexpected reaction.

_"Syaoran, you have to hear him out. Please!"_

Syaoran paid no heed to her as he turned to walk away.

She glanced at Touya with a stricken face. He was staring at Syaoran with a curious expression.

_"What are you doing?"_ she hissed, _"Stop him. He's walking away."_

Touya did not seem to hear her. He continued to look as Syaoran picked up his coat and began to turn. He had hardly taken two strides when-

_"She's here, Syaoran."_ Touya said steadily, with a calm that matched Syaoran's.

_"What?"_ Meiling half screamed, causing an elderly gentleman who seemed to be in a deep conversation to twitch and frown at her, in a disapproving fashion.

Syaoran stood still. Frozen. Numb.

It was like someone had walloped him in the guts. Oh no, pulled them out and smacked them right back in again. So what explained the almost heady sense of relief coursed with pain washing through him? He longed for the pain. Like it was giving life to some part of his heart he didn't even knew existed. It was bittersweet. And he could react. No, Not at all.

* * *

**Author says:** I know it is sortov a cliffhanger but i couldn't help it. It seemed to me inappropriate that i should write the entire confrontation scene in one chapter. No, it deserves more expression to it as it will be one of the key turning points in the story, probably exploring our couple's past more ?? we'll see about that :)

Thank you to all those people who read this story. It makes me really happy. really ! :)

To **Michiko14anime **, I adore you. and love your reviews. :) thanks :)

**ps:** what did you mean by not having experienced the sunrise? not a morning person, maybe? grins cheekily at her stupid wisecrack)

To **hitsugaya07 **, Sakura is Touya's cousin. Not Tomoyo. Touya and Syaoran are not related. (No freaking way ! ) But as far as what their past is, am afraid, you'll have to wait.

Thanks for reviewing. You made me smile through the my toughest day of the week with that :)

To **KibaXSakura4Ever** , You asked for it! i just hope you won't start banging your head to the wall later on in the story, wondering why did you ever encourage me to write. :)

**ps:** i like SasukexSakura :) ... Kiba and sakura ,... hmm , never considered actually. they don't look bad in my imagination either. ooops, Sasuke jus had a fit of jealousy and whacked kiba on his head. Uh-oh , kiba doesnt seem to be too happy about it. Oooh.. Looks like they are going to fight....

Allright. I heard you people's screams and pleas. Will stop ranting now.

Peace out.

* * *


	7. We used to be so perfect 1

**

* * *

**

**Authors words:**

I'm a moron. I know. Totally pathetic and irresponsible in updating. Am sorry too. It's just that life has been busy lately. My last year at my university is sure sounding the most hectic too. and i was sorta at the crossroads when deciding the next arc for the story which was not easy to decide too. infact this chapter had so many modifications done and rewritten that i began to wonder halfway whether i was writing it the way i wanted it or have i spun another twist to myself. but all's well now.

From now on, their past will come to light more than just flashes here and there. I mean to conclude it before i can move to writing their Destiny.

Also, this chapter is a two part series. Sorry again for it being so small but i thought that it's not fair letting my readers out of the loop for so long. i promise the next part as well as the upcoming chapters will not be delayed anymore.

For all those who read all that ranting above, and will continue reading the story below despite the doubts you have about my sanity, arigatou ! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, that's right. I am the top secret boss of CLAMP and Syaoran is oh-so-mine. muaaahhh !

* * *

_"I'll make you banana pancakes; pretend like it's the week-end now and we could pretend it all the time,"_ he crooned, twirling her around as she entered the kitchen.

Sakura laughed heartily. Syaoran dove in between her laugh suddenly and kissed her. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on the either side of his face, pulling him in deeper for the kiss. His hands were already tracing treacherously slow, sensual patterns on her lower back. She moaned, he had wasted no time in finding her weak spot.

As the couple pulled away for the air, Syaoran dragged his mouth from her chin to her neck, his deep laboured breathing on her delicate skin arousing her immediately. She tangled her fingers in the tousled mess of his hair, holding on to him as he nipped and sucked her neck.

_"Syaoran."_ She whispered softly.

_"I know. I missed you too."_ He said, caressing her face, looking deep into her eyes.

Sakura smiled and leaned into his embrace. Syaoran chuckled appreciatively and she took in the comforting sound of the deep rumble of his laughter. Her petite frame was completely cocooned by his strong hands as he held her tightly. She buried her head in his chest, digging in for warmth. Winter had it own perks after all.

_"oye,"_ he shook her_. "You didn't fall asleep, did you?"_ he asked, shaking her even more.

_"oof! Syaoran, stop that. You're ruining the mood."_ She berated and closed her eyes, nuzzling his chest slightly through the unbuttoned shirt.

He huffed, ruffling her hair and slightly pulling her up so he could hold her in his arms and let out a sigh.

_"We should tell them."_ He said, locking his gaze with her again finally_."I can't stand being away from you any longer. It's frustrating."_

She let out a sigh, frown lines appearing over her forehead. Both sat motionlessly at the kitchen table and Syaoran dished out pancakes to both their plates, searching her face for an expression.

Sakura looked up with a worried expression._ "Me too. I hope they will accept or-"_

_"Oh, they will. Mom loves you already."_

She looked at him warily.

_"Syaoran, she sees me as a childhood friend. I think the future wife of the Li empire heir would be scrutinised minutely before she is declared fit."_

He looked at her, a spasm of annoyance crossing his face which he did not bother to hide.

_"Kino."_ He started, not trying much to control his temper.

She immediately squeezed his hand and made small circles over his hand, looking at him.

_"I know you really would not give a dime to what your family is, Syaoran. But-"_she added when she saw him poised to interrupt.

_"But the position it holds is important. Your family can't have you to marry just anyone out of the blue!"_

He was gritting his teeth now. A frustrated expression crossed his face as he suddenly leaned forward over the tiny table and grabbed her face.

_"YOU are the most important person for me. And I definitely don't think you are 'out of the blue'. "_

_"Syaoran"_ she said and his expression softened a bit. His hold loosened up a bit.

_"You are my number one person too. Please, don't ever doubt that" _she softly pleaded._"But aunty Yelan has done so much for me since-"_

She wiped a stray tear of her face hastily before continuing. She started talking rapidly now as the barrage of tears were ready to burst.

_"-since dad passed away. She took care of me like her own daughter and for that, I'm indebted to her."_

Syaoran cringed inwardly when he saw her crying. He pulled her gently into his lap, whispering comforting words and running soothing circles on her back, rocking her back and forth, slightly. He had promised himself that he would never let her cry again ever since the day he had seen Sakura broken and grieving for her father. He had vowed that he would do whatever it takes to pull her out of her misery and take away her grief.

_"And being the insensitive jerk as usual, I make her cry myself."_ He cursed himself.

She was looking at him with a flushed face, the tears wiped away from her eyes which were bordering bloodshot now.

_'Gomen, Syaoran. I didn't mean to-"_

_"Shh. If it is anyone who has to tell a sorry, it's me, Sakura. I am an insensitive moron."_

Sakura shook her head and opened her mouth to protest.

_"I know you will agree to that, baby. But what i said was harsh."_ He smiled and wiped the remnants of makeup on her tear stricken face slowly with his thumb and held one side of her face in his palm.

_"Will you promise me one thing Sakura?"_ he said with a serious face.

She looked at him questioningly. He took a deep breath and continued.

_"Promise that you'll never leave me."_

_"Never"_ She whispered leaning forward and touching his forehead with hers, in a gentle assuring way.

He jerked his head up suddenly and Sakura stared at him, confused.

_"We forgot our breakfast!"_ He exclaimed.

_"Err, I don't know if I am hungry anymore Syaoran. So why don't you-"_

_"Nonsense. I am not letting you go before i make sure you are properly fed."_ He stated triumphantly and proceeded to drag his plate towards him and cut a piece of the maple syrup doused pancake expertly with one hand.

Sakura made a movement of getting up, to resume sitting on her chair, when he dragged her down. She looked at him warily.

_"What is-mmmphh!"_ She exclaimed, making gagged noises as he stuffed the piece in her mouth.

_"Oh, please, don't exaggerate. It wasn't cut big enough to choke you"_ he said coolly, cutting another piece for himself.

_"Oh yeah? And why I am being treated like a three year old by you? Sitting on your lap and getting spoon-fed is so-mmphh!"_

_"You talk way too much Kino, you know?"_ he said closing in and she momentarily forgot to chew, choosing to gulp nervously.

_"And"_ he said, slowly, desire flickering in his amber eyes. He darted his tongue suddenly and licked the small drop of syrup at the edge of her bottom lip.

Sakura's heart fluttered and she was sure she had stopped breathing.

_"You are too delicious to resist."_ He said, licking his lips.

* * *

**Reviews and comments: **For ALL those who read my story, thanks. It's like my existence as a writer depends on you people and thanks for appreciating the same. It lifts my heart everytime someone adds this story to their favourites list or puts an alert. It's amazing, believe me. thank you! So if you felt anything for this story at any point of time, please do review ??

And for my reviewers, The biggest, bone crushing hug ever. I write for you guys out there,honest. The zeal and the impetus to wirte is mostly because of the momentum your reviews give me, so thank you for that !

**PinkHeartSakura **Am so happy that you liked my story enough to review for it! I honestly dunno how i write bit reviews like yours makes me heady with pride. please do continue reading this. Thank you!

**michiko14Anime** aah, so that explains the sunrise mystery. (grins). hope you will like this chapter. it's great that you have been there for so long with my story here!

hitsugaya 07 yeah , The relationships are changed here. and for a reason, you see, I wanted Touya to be someone who's accesible to both, Sakura as well as Syaoran so i tried to make sure the relationships are equally fair for both of them. As Sakura's brother, Touya would be unrealistic to sit and negotiate with Syaoran. This way, he will have a role to play too, if my story plot goes as i plan.

I hope i didn't kill your curiosity with such a late and pathetic excuse of an update!

**dark rain** thank you for updating :)

**hell cheery** hehe... i am glad you like it. arigatou :D

**ps:** for curiosity sake, is it "hell cheery" or 'hell cherry" ?? ....

* * *


	8. We used to be so perfect 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you all if you are still reading this story of mine. I agree that the last few chapters were quite boring but i really couldn't help it. Am soory if you didn't like it. The chapters turned out that way. And i was quite busy with my college and internship that it turned out that i probably dished out more crap than expected. However the flow was essentially the same as i planned. I promise that the updates will be regular and upto my usual mark if that is any standard. Arigatou. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I hereby declare that this story is entirely a work of fiction with characters borrowed from CLAMP. If you want to publish it, however, feel free to contact me :)

* * *

Sakura found herself standing in front of the bay window overlooking the sea, again. She laughed wryly when she realised how frequent she found herself there lately. The sea however could not help her calm down anymore. In fact, it seemed that her emotions were more in sync with the tumultuous waves crashing incessantly on the rocky terrain, Chaos let loose in her thoughts.

Letting out a tired sigh, she brought her hands to her temples and began massaging them in slow circular motion. Her mind drifted to what Eriol had said that afternoon.

* * *

"_Past is not something you hold on to, Sakura. Eriol whispered gently as he rubbed her shoulder blades in a soothing motion. She closed her eyes as he worked to relax the tension in her stiff muscles. "You have to let it go. And till you do that, you won't have peace."_

_She looked at him morosely, eyes shining with unseen tears._

"_You don't have to be strong always, you know?" He asked, cupping her face loosely and wiping away the silent tears with the thumb of his hand._

"_Let us in, Sakura. We want to help." Eriol said, softly, eyes filled with determination._

_Her face flickered with uncertainty for a moment. She wiped her tears and looked out of the window for a moment, trying to collect the barrage of thoughts coursing through her mind. Her indecision however was short-lived, even if it seemed that she had arrived at the decision with great difficulty._

"_Could we meet at Tomoyo's place tonight, Eriol?" She asked._

_He smiled reassuringly and left the place._

* * *

Hadn't she decided that she would keep it to herself? Then why did she, even if it was a moment of weakness agreed to spilling the beans?

'_It doesn't matter"_ she tried to reason with herself. _"I promised Aunty Yelan that she would not see it happen. But now that she's no more-"_

She sighed. It looked like she was battling herself again.

"_It doesn't matter."_ She repeated to herself firmly, as she turned to grab her keys and walk out of the door. _"I have kept my end of the promise. And it's not like it will change anything. Syaoran and Meiling are together anyways." _She thought bitterly, prying the door handle before slamming it shut.

* * *

Touya continued to look at Syaoran keenly as his back stiffened. It was just as he had suspected. Despite everything he claimed, Syaoran still had feelings for his cousin. And that was a sufficient reason for Touya to go ahead with his plan. He would make sure that his two most important people would find a way back to each other.

"_I wasn't there for you when you needed me, Sakura. But this time, I will give you your destiny"_ He grimly thought as Syaoran turned to face him, his pretence of disdain long gone.

* * *

Tomoyo added few more logs to her small fireplace. The fire crackled slowly and she could feel the warmth seeping in the air. Satisfied, she turned to face Sakura, sitting on the couch across the coffee table. She seemed to be lost in thought, plucking the loose threads of her sweater cuff.

As she walked towards the sitting room, Eriol appeared with three cups of coffee. She smiled graciously and accepted hers. She noticed as Sakura jerked out of her reverie to take her cup of black coffee, looking at the fire absentmindedly.

She wondered how the night was going to be.

* * *

"_Sakura darling!" Yelan Li said, rising from her position, to embrace her. Sakura smiled and answered her hug warmly. "it was great, aunty Yelan" she said after they pulled back. Yelan looked at her fondly before taking her hand and leading her to the garden view patio. "Tell me everything about it." She said, seating herself on the opposite settee. "I hope Syaoran wasn't late in picking you up from the airport?"_

_Sakura blushed faintly and murmured a meek "no." Syaoran, however coolly replied "I wasn't late, mother. In fact I made sure our little guest was well fed before bringing her to you."_

_Yelan smiled "That was considerate of you, Xiao Lang." Sakura's blush heightened and she averted her eyes from her godmother. "and now that you both are here, I would like you both to meet-"_

"_Syaoran!" screamed a girl before toppling him over to the ground. "mmff-get off, Meiling!" came the muffled voice of Syaoran, clearly annoyed._

_Meiling grinned broadly and helped herself of the ground. She turned to Yelan and gave a small bow._

"_Sorry for that, Aunt Yelan. Syaoran apparently can't balance himself on his two feet properly." For which Sakura and Yelan smiled. The said man gave disgruntled huff._

"_Sakura! It's been ages. How have you been? I've heard that you have been designing for auntie's Paris boutique?"_

"_Go easy on her Mei", Said Syaoran, smiling indulgently._

_Sakura swatted his arm lightly before answering her. Yes, Aunty Yelan seems to think I'm good but personally I believe I am better off with my piano." To which Meiling rolled her eyes._

"_Aah, The ever modest Sakura" she teased her for which she received a push from her friend. "Come on, Sakura, I have seen your designs and they are fabulous! Who knows, you might be a famous designer some day." _

_Sakura shrugged off her shoulders. "Whatever you say Mei."_

"_Hello, I'm serious. Why don't you-"_

"_Right, I'll take her away now so you both can talk." Syaoran interrupted before clamping his hand over her mouth and dragging her towards mansion._

"_but-syammrrff" Meiling protested. _

"_No buts, Mei. I'm sure you and Sakura will have loads of time to catch up with each other. And Sakura, wait for me." He said, giving her a subtle nod. "I'll be back soon and then we can talk to mother." Sakura blushed under Yelan's questioning gaze. Trust Syaoran to send subtlety home. _

* * *

_Sakura fidgeted uneasily. Why had Yelan called for her suddenly, to meet in the west garden of all places? This was exclusively for the Li royalty and she knew she would be displeasing the elders if they saw her here. She fidgeted uneasily. After all, she and Syaoran had finally confessed their love in front of her and she had welcomed them with open arms, eyes radiating with joy. So what had happened now? And why was Syaoran not in the mansion? It was strange that he went anywhere for so long without telling her. She was staring at the long French windows separating the garden from the courtyard, lost in thought when Yelan interrupted her reverie._

"_I've missed you, Sakura" Yelan said, embracing her but not letting her go. Sakura noticed how her beloved aunt's muscles were tense as they hugged. "How was Paris? Did the designs work out as we had hoped?" Yelan asked, In an unnaturally calm tone which didn't go unmissed by Sakura._

"_What happened, Aunt Yelan?" _

_Yelan appeared a bit shaken, before composing her face to a calm mask again. Her smile however slipped noticeably."So you noticed? I am not surprised. You have always been the perceptive one, dear" She said._

_Sakura however did not but the small talk and waited patiently for her to continue._

"_The elders have decided for the marital union of Syaoran and Meiling." She said, eyes brimming with unshed tears now, looking at Sakura's horrified face._

"_Aunt Yelan, I- how?" She asked, face etched with pain. _

"_I have never felt so helpless. I tried everything I could, Sakura. I begged, pleaded, requested and even tried my authority as the Li matriarch to override their decision. But apparently I am not even entitled to give my son the happiness he deserves. I can't give him you, darling." She said, breaking down. _

_Sakura went blank. She couldn't believe her ears, not yet. They couldn't take him away from her. She- She couldn't possibly live. How could the elders do that? She looked at her aunt, and with trembling hands patted hers and wiped of her tears. She vaguely sensed a numb feeling creeping in her. _

"_Don't cry, Aunt Yelan. The Li Matriarch should not be so vulnerable." She said in an eerily calm tone. Yelan looked at her, alarm pulsing through her._

"_Sakura, did you hear me." Yelan asked, shaking her. "I've failed you. I've failed my promise of bringing you and Syaoran together. The elders-"_

"_I heard you aunt Yelan." She replied and got up suddenly. "Now if you can, please excuse me. I would like to rest a bit. The journey was tiring."_

_Yelan clutched Sakura's hand as she turned to leave. "Am sorry, Sakura dear. You know I tried my best to convince them. I just-"She said, remorse in her face._

"_You shouldn't be the one apologising aunt Yelan. I understand. You did what you could" And she left, walking in short halting steps towards the mansion._

"_Sakura-"Yelan whispered sadly as she saw her god daughter walk away. "You don't have to be strong always." _

* * *

**Reviews and Comments:** I am sad that the previous chapter had the most absymal response I have ever got. True it was drab to an extent but not a single review? I must be that bad, hah ?? Still, I hope that people will review. They are benchmarks by which we writers asses our work to an extent so please, scribble off anything you want, please ?

**lhaine07:** OMG, that was so sweet of you, to review for each and every chapter of mine. I found that incredibly sweet, believe me. Love you! Please continue reading my story :)

* * *


	9. Evanescence

**Authors notes:** There, another chapter. Hope it doesnt sound too lengthy or boring. It was weird writing such a long chapter and so soon, for a change ;). Thank you, all of you for reading my story. arigatou :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters are mine except for Mia Amamiya. I so love her. :)

* * *

Syaoran noticed that Touya seemed to have forgotten entirely about their argument as he had returned to resume his seat. Meiling looked unsure herself, her cocky confidence long shaken. So when Touya had decided the order and asked them about it, All they did was to nod distantly. Touya had cheerfully placed the order and proceeded to get extremely interested in the piano recital. Unable to string his thoughts anymore, Syaoran resigned himself to eating quietly without any further protests. But as he tried to process the night's events, carefully stashed memories ripped open, from his heart.

* * *

"_Sakura darling!" Yelan Li said, rising from her position, to embrace her. Syaoran felt Sakura's hands slip from his as she moved forward to hug his mom. He watched her fondly as she was fussed over by his mother. "It was great, aunty Yelan" she said after they pulled back._

_He smirked slightly inward. He wasn't sure what Sakura meant by 'great', the trip or the morning after that._

_It sure had been a delight having Sakura to himself after so long. At times he was frustrated by those countless errands she ran for Yelan Li. It made him, restless. But Sakura had always explained him patiently that she wanted to do it. She wanted to make sure that the trust Yelan had placed in her was not frivolous. She was always the responsible one in their relationship anyways._

_He had grumbled and complained about the secrecy of their relationship too. But Syaoran also knew how prudence was necessary. Sakura was a commoner as well as Japanese. And although he didn't care less about it he also knew the elders of the Li dynasty held enormous power in their hands. Lack of discretion on their part could jeopardise his love, Sakura._

_He silently followed the two ladies to the patio, slightly nervous. After all they had decided in the morning (rather he had persuaded Sakura into consenting) to let his mother in the secret they shared. And as much as he had no doubts in how delighted Yelan Li would be in seeing Sakura as her daughter-in-law, he couldn't help feeling concerned._

_He snapped away from his thoughts in time to hear his mother enquire concernedly "I hope Syaoran wasn't late in picking you up from the airport?"_

_Sakura was blushing even if she was doing a good job covering it and managed to murmur a faint "no." The morning's events were probably replaying in her head and Sakura was someone who was easily embarrassed._

_He shook his head inwardly at her discomfort, a persistent habit of hers from childhood and turned to his mother to reply with cool efficiency "I wasn't late, mother. In fact I made sure our little guest was well fed before bringing her to you."_

_Yelan smiled as she looked at him "That was considerate of you, Xiao Lang". This time however Syaoran felt his face flush along with Sakura's at how the words could be misconstrued. Both of them looked away hastily, secretly hoping for a diversion._

_What he did not expect was a high pitch scream "Syaoran" before being tackled to ground in a boyish exuberance, typical Meiling, he thought before proceeding to stop her from strangling him to death. She was sitting on top of him, for heaven's sake!"She grinned widely and got up effortlessly, leaving him sprawled on the ground._

_Turning to his mother she gave a small bow and apologised for the ineptitude he showed in balancing himself. "How was he supposed to balance himself against that rugby tackle unless he grew roots from his feet?" Clearly annoyed now, he watched with increasing impatience as Meiling launched herself on Sakura._

_Now Sakura somehow seemed to more than tolerate Meiling which he guessed as probably her distinct charm. Sakura had a way with people. She would listen to anything, trust anyone and get along with practically any person. Except for one of those rare streaks of stubbornness, she was a very easy and friendly person._

"_which I can never be" thought Syaoran inwardly as he remembered the incident when they had snuck out of the mansion stating separate errands only to meet in a quaint coffee shop. The waiter, a young boy of sixteen had been terrified at his expression after he had delayed their orders, which Sakura had insisted to be a 'characteristic' Li glare. It took one smile from her to add a swagger to that brat's walk who went whistling all the way._

_It was perfect, the way she complimented him. He could be with her all life and every moment would still be momentous. If only she was with him the entire- He jerked out of his reverie as he suddenly remembered what they had decided before coming to the mansion today morning. Getting her over her fears and finally convincing her to telling his mother was not easy and he was not going to risk it for her unpredictable mood swings. He noticed that Meiling was still chattering with Sakura._

_Time to act he thought, as he moved forward decisively and clamped his annoying dear cousin's mouth shut and dragging her away from the patio. He wanted to make Sakura comfortable with his mother before they both let her know the truth._

_Cutting away Meiling's protests, he dragged her away to her room, which was the nearest but not before telling Sakura to stay put till he came. He saw her try to glare at him but betrayed by the glowing blush creeping up her face. Well, that his the point home, he smiled as he saw his mother look at her questioningly. He turned away as he reached Meiling's room and kicked shut the door before releasing his restraining hold over her._

_Meiling look extremely annoyed at him. Blowing a strand of her which was falling over face in a huff, she stomped towards him._

"_What on earth was that?" why did you drag me away from there? I wanted to-"_

"_Mei, I love Sakura." He said cutting her before she got in the flow of her endless complaining._

"_I know. So what has that got to do with this?" she asked, getting irritated._

"_What?" he yelped? When were they so obvious? And how many had noticed it already he worried mentally._

_She took one look at his expression and started a peal of laughter. "Syaoran, that expression was priceless. You looked like a deer caught in the headlights!' she said, in between her laughing bout._

_He glared at her and noticed that it didn't help at all in stopping her from laughing. In fact she started laughing even more, tears escaping the corners of her eyes._

"_that glare won't work on me, you know. And if you are wondering if it was that obvious I would say it was but thankfully, no one has noticed it till now. So apart from me, only Touya knows" she added._

_He merely nodded and said "We are going to tell mother today finally, that we both love each other. I want her to be my wife" he said proudly. "but convincing her was a really tough thing and I wanted to get over it before she changed her mind again" he explained._

"_Oh my God! You are telling auntie finally? I am so happy for you both. Ooh, I hope auntie accepts her. Which I think is very likely, considering how she loves her as her daughter already. So what did you get her?" she asked, skipping with excitement._

_Syaoran was watching her rant with a bored face until he heard her last question._

"_Did I have to get anything?" he asked, puzzled._

_She stared at him before smacking his forehead lightly. 'Ever the clueless guy, aren't you?" She said. "Syaoran you idiot! You proposed to her to marry you and didn't get her anything? A ring, a necklace, anything?"_

_He grinned sheepishly as he realized that he had never thought of it. Wondering why he had been so ignorant, He took hold of her hand and squeezed it. You and me Mei, We are going shopping this week." He said happily._

"_I want to get her something very special." He added as he rushed out of the room._

_When he came back, he saw Sakura agitated and his mother looking away from both of them. Realizing that Sakura had spilled the beans but failing to comprehend what was wrong he strode forward cautiously as he approached them. When Yelan cleared her throat to talk, he turned towards her hastily saying_

"_Mother, I love her very much. Since the first time you introduced both of us as kids. And will continue loving her. She is my reason; my happiness and I want to ask you for that very happiness, for Sakura. So don't deny it to me please, ma?" He said, looking at her earnestly._

_Sakura burst out laughing as Yelan smiled, clearly amused. Syaoran glanced at both of them for a minute before realizing that they had played a trick on him._

"_Why Syaoran, I never knew that my god daughter here had grown so much on you!" Yelan smiled, with a twinkle in her eye. Seeing both of them looking away shyly, she laughed and beckoned them towards her. Enveloping them in a hug, she determinedly said. I'll make sure you both kids get your happiness. Leave it on me to convince the elders."_

* * *

_He had finally been able to get some time from his tight schedule. Having grown as a professional photographer, he came to be reputed to have a very superior aesthetic sense. Naturally assignments got more complex, demanding considerable time from him._

_On the one occasion, He and Meiling had gone shopping for jewellery; nothing had seemed to strike the right chord. But just as the cousins had decided to end the chase for the day, Meiling remembered that they were yet to visit the Li family jewel Designer, Wei Ling. The kind looking bespectacled jeweller after greeting his hosts had then presented them with elegant designs which had unparalleled grace. Syaoran had been bewitched by a bracelet. It seemed exclusively for Sakura._

_A simple one, cut with exquisite finesse. Made of a white gold and interspersed with tiny emerald butterflies. They looked almost real, fluttering away their ephemeral wings in out the chain they belonged to. He had always adored the butterflies in particular. Excitedly, he had placed an order for it to be made with Godspeed, Leaving after emphasising on the urgency again and again._

_After bursting into the mansion calling for her and not finding her anywhere inside, he had rushed to south gardens, home to the cherry blossom trees. They were in full bloom, scattering tiny wisps of the Sakura flowers in the air, filling it with a sweet scent. April was in a every way beautiful._

_She was facing the waterfall, watching it silently. He smiled and sneaked his hands from behind. She gave a start but quickly settled in his arms, leaning heavily into him. He sighed. A wave of contentment was washing through him, just by holding her in his arms. Resting his chin on top of hers, he spoke softly, careful not to interrupt this moment. "Happy birthday dearest". At her continued indifference, He chuckled slightly. "I know my cherry blossom is upset with. So will this gift help me make it up?" he asked, unfolding his palm in front of her, to reveal the bracelet he had procured finally late afternoon._

_He heard her gasp before he noticed that his hand which was around her waist was faintly wet. Startled, he turned her around swiftly to see the tear streaks down her face. Immediately he flung his arms around her and pulled her in. 'What happened, Sakura? Why are you crying? Is it me? I am so sorry that didn't tell you where I was but I wanted this to be a surprise I-"he trailed off as he couldn't see why she was so agitated. He kissed her hair and released her, holding her to his arms length. Looking deeply into her eyes, "What's wrong Kino? I have never seen you so restless."_

_She looked at him strangely before replying "I- It's just stress Syaoran. You know I get sensitive emotionally under strain. What with work and you gallivanting across the globe" He laughed and held out his hand again. "So will the lady allow me to clasp this bracelet around you hand?" She nodded unsurely, looking at the bracelet with curiosity._

_He smiled and quickly fastened it. "You know Sakura, these butterflies are like me, Transient and fading into evanescence. You realise my existence with your love. And like these small unobtrusive butterflies I will always be with you." He said sincerely, still holding her._

_She looked at him with an unknown glint in her eyes and before he knew anything, she was kissing him, with an almost desperate sense of urgency and passion. "Missed me?" he asked playfully. She didn't answer and pulled him down by his collar to deepen the kiss." She was quite different today", he thought as his hands wandered to her lower back, pressing her closer. "But that was not it. There was a vague feeling of uneasiness in the air. Was he imagining things?" Sakura sighed as he ran his tongue over lower lip._

"_Maybe he was." He thought before closing his eyes and savouring the goddess in his arms._

* * *

"_Sakura!" He called, as he dumped his luggage unceremoniously on the floor. He rushed to her bedroom in fast strides. But the room was empty. That was strange. She was supposed to be home. He had made sure of that as he had travelled back home from the photographers summit at __Baulkham Hills,Australia__. And what struck his eye was the way room looked. It seemed to be idle for more than a week. Now that was odd. Sakura hadn't been home for a week? He went to meet his mother only to understand that she was in a conference. He waited patiently, trying to reach her mobile meanwhile. It frustrated him when he found it switched off. Finally, a tired looking Yelan Li emerged from the board meeting. He went to her side. "Mother, do you know where Sakura is?" She looked at him uneasily. "I-err-don't you know?" she asked, fidgeting uneasily._

_Syaoran stared. "Know what?" His mother took a deep breath and said. "Son, I don't know how to put this for you but Sakura had a disagreement with the elders and walked out of the place."_

"_Is that some sick joke?" he asked, his voices raising by atleast three overtures. He immediately regretted it. His mother looked away as tears started to well in her eyes._

"_Mother, I-"he started slowly but she interrupted his apology before it was over. "I know Syaoran; I have been trying to live one day at a time ever since she left. But I could not do anything but watch her go. I tried stopping her but she wouldn't hear anything of it. You know her stubbornness once she makes up her mind' she cried, clutching him._

_He dazedly patted her. "Sakura-gone-Argument-elders" His mind was spinning. "So that was the reality? Sakura had left? No, she wouldn't do that. Not like this. This was so unlike her. She would never behave so brashly. What had been so drastic issue that she had walked out on everyone? On him?" try as he did, he could not help but be baffled with that shocking piece of news. Not now, not when they had agreed to their marriage. What problem could she have?_

"_Why was I not told about anything of this? Why was I not informed, mother?" He asked as the pain of the reality hit him and he collapsed onto the ground. His mother sat beside him, tears freely falling down her cheeks. "I tried Syaoran, But I could not reach you." she consoled him as he looked vacantly in space. He did not want to believe that she had acted so suddenly, so oddly._

"_What was the argument for" He finally asked, regaining some of his reason. A spasm of pain crossed his mother's features. "I was never told Syaoran." The elders called for her after she sought an audience with them. The next thing I know is her walking out. I asked her to stay but she refused to listen to any word of mine. And I could not question the elders."_

"_So she's the only one who can tell us what happened? Then I will find her. I will bring her back. She has most certainly lost her senses. I won't let her get away" He said in a determined voice._

* * *

_"She did not run away Syaoran"_ said Touya, wrenching him out of his painful memories. _"My cousin is definitely not the type to walk away like that."_ Syaoran scoffed slightly, wiping his mouth with the napkin. _"Oh no, she was kicked out of my house, wasn't she?"_

_"Err-not exactly, But you are close to it."_ Meiling said softly, eyes glazed with sadness. _"What do you mean, Mei?"_ He said sharply. _"Errm-You see, the elders had decided to marry me and you. Maybe Sakura contested it and was sent away?"_

Syaoran stared at her wildly.

_"I of course refused the alliance as soon as I came to know"_ She hastily added seeing his expression and continued _"And father backed my decision so they could not do anything but to leave it. They have absolute power only on the Li clan so they could not force Me."_ she finished, looking down sheepishly.

"And I was not told about it because?" He asked eyes dangerously wild. Meiling gulped and looked at Touya for support. _"Because Aunt Yelan requested her to not let you know. She was scared that you would take some rash step on knowing the 'truth'"_ answered Touya, still in his impeccable calm tone reaching forth for Meiling's hand to reassure her. Meiling sighed and squeezed back his hand.

Syaoran stared on as he digested this new revelation. _"What other secrets were kept from him all these years?"_ he thought, shocked.

He closed his eyes as a smiling Sakura appeared in front of him. _"Could it be that what he had hoped for in the deepest recesses of his hearts was true? That Sakura indeed had a reason?"_ He did not dare to entertain that thought. Not till he had heard out the 'truth'.

* * *

**Author Muses:** Syaoran is a very sensitive person as well as a deep thinker. So unlike Sakura's memories, his will be detailed and spread out. It is however important for these memories to come out now. They have been living in the past for too long a time. So how about we help the couple in letting it all out so people can help them heal themselves? Also the dynamics of the chapter will change once the past is dragged out. We'll probably see SakuraxSyaoran action maybe? Let me know what you think.

**Reviews and comments: **A big thank you for all those who have added my story to their favourites list. I am really honored.

**hitsugaya07:** I know that's sad! But life can't be fair always. Thank you for reviewing. :)


	10. December in Tokyo

**Authors Note:** Ah, I finally managed to drag myself to write this chapter. Writing it was really pathetic. I have changed the storyline 6 times, Managed to write 3 rough drafts for it and have had a field day merging them, editing and writing new stuff. All this for just two pages in word! Ugh. I hate reaching a dead end. But it will be easier now, I hope. I don't have many plans for this story. For one, I started it as my first story and err, sounds too stupid piece of work anyways. And also I have found "Lights,Camera,Physics and Love!" to be lot more well formed and planned and so easier to write than this mess what I call a story. ugh, again. Yeah, I know, I am ranting again. Sorry. Thank you for all those who read my story. Arigatou. ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I don't any of the CLAMP's characters. Go stalk someone else.

* * *

Tomoyo was held back by the gentle restraining hand of Eriol. She turned towards him, giving him an exasperated look. Eriol held onto her as he _whispered "Because she has to, Tomoyo. You and I know her better than to stop those tears. Do her a favor and let her cry." _Tomoyo stared at him for the longest time and nodded finally. She stepped back, allowing Eriol to handle her friend as she frowned to herself debating over her planned course of action. Would she be able to do it? She looked sadly at her dearest friend, crying haplessly. The crumbled visage suddenly strengthened her resolve. She had to make it work, at any cost.

Sakura clutched on to Eriol and cried. She had always cried, silently in the dead of the night when she thought no one noticed. She had always cried alone, swallowing back her tears finally. And compared to the tears she knew would dry up, the pain releasing it wouldn't.

Betrayal always hurts. And it hurts the worst when it's your loved one.

* * *

"_You love him."_ He stated blandly.

She looked up at him unsurprised, a twinge of melancholy in them. She twisted the door knob and led them in. Dropping the keys on the coffee table, she slouched dejectedly on the couch.

"_So you noticed, huh?"_ she said lightly, feigning a tone of arrogance.

"_It was obvious."_ He said, shrugging himself of the woolen overcoat to hang it over the peg. He turned about to find her staring at the burning embers of the fireplace. He sighed as he walked over to her. Lowering himself next to her, He put a comforting shoulder around her. She let out a breath finally and relaxed into his arms.

The fire was dancing lightly in the hearth, gently nipping at the cold which was settling in.

"_Since when?"_ he said, continuing to gaze at the flames.

She was silent for a minute before replying.

"_I think I have always loved him."_ She said simply, a small smile appearing on her face.

"_But I never thought he would like me too. It was after Sakura left and you going to find her that I received a call from him. He was furious at what we had done to Sakura." _

Syaoran's jaw tightened_. "We-"_He started hotly. Meiling sighed _"Don't be such an obdurate person, Syao. You know she wouldn't run away over an argument with the Elders."_

"_Oh, I don't happen to know that Mei. She never waited for me to tell the reason."_ Syaoran scowled sarcastically.

Meiling looked at him sadly. _"You don't know what it feels like. You have no idea what it is to love a person so much who you can't have."_ she said, staring away.

An awkward pause stilled the room.

"_He loves you too, Mei."_ Syaoran said as he joined her in staring at the fire finally.

"_I wish I was that sure." _She said wryly.

"_Touya guards his heart well. But love cannot be hidden."_ He said with a small smile, encouraging her.

"_You don't expect me to believe that. After all, I have watched 'you' do it all these years Syaoran."_ Meiling said, turning towards him with a steely expression in her eyes.

Syaoran blanched and looked away.

"_I went after her. And that fateful New Years Eve, she was there too. I would have missed her if not for this bracelet."_ He said fingering the butterflies that adorned the bracelet in his hand. Meiling only stared as he disclosed his most guarded secret, his hope, which lay stashed somewhere all this time. _"At that time, I thought, I would never find her. She seemed to have left on her own, after all and I managed to lie to myself about us till now"_

Meiling only squeezed his shoulders, reassuring him as he stared at the wall.

"_But"_ He looked up as he smiled at her. _"It seems I have been wrong and also a complete idiot."_ Meiling smiled widely. He ruffled her hair playfully and continued. _"So I am going to find my love and bring her home. Are you with me?" _

Meiling put a mock serious face and appeared to ponder for a while.

"_What do I get if I help you?"_ She said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. He looked at her, frowning.

"_How about a declaration from Touya, stating his undying love for you?"_ He said, grinning slyly.

"_Syaoran!"_ Meiling said, chucking a pillow over his head.

* * *

Winter seemed to be extra ruthless this December in Tokyo. People barely ventured out of their warm and cozy homes. And if they did dare, it was not before they fortified themselves against Jack Frost. It was on one suck chilly evening that we saw an onyx Mercedes glaze past the almost deserted roads.

Sakura leaned back and tilted her head sideways, staring at the blur of bright lights as they coursed through the Tokyo square on the way to Tomoyo's condo. Eriol hummed an old French song as he drove. Ice maiden was drawing to a close and she often stayed up late in the office working on the designs with Eriol. Today however he had eyed her critically and decided that she was over working herself. Her protests went in vain as he had cheerfully called Tomoyo and said they would be coming over for dinner.

"_Eriol always overdoes the I-need-to-look-after-Sakura act_" she mused fondly as she turned to look at him and smile.

Eriol smiled comfortingly, squeezing her hand for a moment before returning to driving. They were nearing the apartment. _"I hope you have it all arranged, Tomoyo."_ He thought firmly as he steered his way through the snow laden roads. The operation 'ice maiden' which he had nicknamed it as and what Tomoyo thought was extremely childish as well as obvious, was starting today.


End file.
